Liquid dispensing devices, such as thermal ink jet printers, may be utilized to dispense precise and minute amounts of liquid into individual wells of a multiple-well tray, such as in pharmaceutical testing, for example. Precise volume amounts should be dispensed into the individual wells in order to ensure accurate test results. There is a need, therefore, to increase the reliability and/or predictability of the volume dispensed.